Zumariku adventures in High school DxD
by TheNameZumariku
Summary: Self OC story, if you don't like self insert then maybe you might like this one. or not. In a world where Angels, fallen-angels, and devils exist, There exist a human that became a devil because of a foolish mistake that a fallen-angel made. Now watch him slowly rise from a world that he never thought exist and SEE HIM BECOME THE ULTTIMATE... Pervert? IsseixHarem and OCxHarem


**AN: This is my 1****st**** ever fanfiction story! This is a self-insert story, most of my story might be self-insert but I will also have regular fanfiction story. I decided to write my 1****st**** story about my all-time favorite anime… high school DxD. I hope you enjoy this 1****st**** chapter of my story. I don't own anything but my OC character only. Everything else go to their rightful owners.**

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

**[Incursio talking]**

_**[Incursion thoughts]**_

**Chapter 1 Life a bitch, Isn't it?**

As I was walking down the block, I noticed something on the sidewalk… a feather? But I never seen a feather as dark as this… feather darker than this night sky. I look up and for a moment, I thought I caught a glimpse of someone or something with wings… Ahahaha I must be really tired, man I need to stop watching that _Jeepers Creepers_ movie. Unknown to me, the creatures with wings kept on stalking.

**Next day at Kuoh academy**

"Hello, my name is zumoariku but you can call me Zero… or whatever nicknames you want, doesn't matter." Today is officially my 1st day of school and I already hate it. I'm 17 years old, have dark eyes, light brown skin, stand about 6ft tall, and have dark brown spikey hair (think of Zoro hair from one piece but just messy spikey-ish). "_Anyways why must life be sooo boring? I mean c'mon, why can't I have one of those manga life style, you know? With life or death situation, oppai__1__ everywhere I go to, training to get strong, more oppai, having my own harem, AND MORE OPPAI! DAMMIT! WHY MUST LIFE BE A BITCH!_"

"Zero-san?"

"WHHHAAATT!" I yelled angrily, I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now.

"I know when I speak for every man in this room, to have a manga life style with oppai in your face is a dream come true. But please, try to keep this things to yourself from now on" The teacher said

Everyone burst out laughing at me. My face became a bit red, I always had this problem with blurting out things I think in my head, I believe I got this trait from my dad side of the family. I took my seat next to this kid with a weird hair do. He wore the over shirt of the school uniform like myself with black pants, under the over shirt he had on a red shirt (I wear a plain white t-shirt). His name is hyoudou Issei and there something about this… Something that tells me we could be great friends. I turn to him and just stared at him until he finally noticed and look towards me.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"FIGHT ON! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT5 ON!" Once these words ring inside my head there was only one thing that came to mind… GYM CLASS! I rush over to a window as fast as a cheetah chasing its prey. I look out the window to see girls running around the track field. YYEESSSS! Nothing better than watching oppais juggling around in the afternoon when bored out of your mind. After a minute or so, I finally took noticed of issei and two other guys at the same window as me.

"Sooo…" I start to say and that seems to have knock them out of a trance "whose oppai were you guys watching?" I asked them with a lecherous grin. They look taken back by my question, what? Don't tell me I was actually the only one watching oppai's jiggle.

"I was watching buchou2 oppai" Issei answered after a few moments. He then points to a redhead with MASSIVE JUGS. Issei, now I know why my gut was telling me we could get along.

"Me? All of them. I couldn't help but stare at each one that pass by" the bald head kid said with a perverted smile

"Matsuda please, I was able to get all the girls 3-bust size with my scouter" smirk the kid with glasses

"Dammn you Motohama!" cried Matsuda

"How about you zero-san? Who were you watching? I see that pervert look before" Issei said with a lecherous smirk

"Hehehe I was watching her. The one with the long pony tail" I told them while pointing at a beauty

"Himejima Akeno, 3rd year. I see, you have a keen eye for oppai my friend" Issei tells me with a sly smirk

"As do you, my fellow oppai lover" I said while giving him a shrug. Finally, people who can appreciate talking about oppai. As I was celebrating with my new found friends, I overhear a conversation that caught my attention.

"Great, another horny guy… like we didn't have enough to worry about" a girl said

"Right? And this one pretty cute too" another girl said

"Why do most guys think with their pants and not their heads?"

I started to quietly creep over to them while my new friends just kept on looking. I'm pretty sure they wanna see the outcome of this. Good, the girls still haven't noticed me, sneaky aren't I?

"PANTIES!" I whispered loud enough for the 3 girls to hear me

"KKKYYYAAAAHHH!" they screamed out

"HENTAI3!"

"ECCHI4! Quit eavesdropping"

"I couldn't help but overhear talks about perverts" I tell them

"What about it huh? No likes a pervert you know" the 1st girl says. I then give them an ominous smile. This sent chills to their back, I could tell just by the way they shiver.

"Not all women hate perverts…" I tell her. The 3 girls then raised an eyebrow

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" the 2nd girl replies. Got'cha where I went you

"Are you SERIOUS!? C'mon, I think your friend there prove my point. She did say I was pretty cute, didn't you?" I told the 2nd girl while pointing at the 3rd one

"UHH… THAT.. just… IT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" the girl who said I was cute starting saying with a blush

"You know? Your pretty cute yourself cutie" I wink at the girl, who only blushed even harder. The other 2 girls could seat there quiet while pouting, AAWWW! They're jealous of her, who wouldn't? I mean look at THOSE OPPAI she has.

"_Man I love her oppai" _I thought. The 3 girls then give off dangerous aura and I turn to my friends. I see Issei smack his forehead while Motohama and Matsuda were moving their hands sideways to their throat, as if telling me to stop right there. Last thing I saw was the 3 of them extending their hands while running towards me with teary eyes.

I woke up staring at a white ceiling… UUhhhh, where am I? What happen? I sat up straight and look around. I was in a big white room, and in this room there's a bunch of beds similar to the one I'm sitting on. I look to the left side of the room and see a teacher's desk and by that desk I see a cabinet, inside the cabinet there's a bunch of bandit kit and medicine. Guess I'm in the school infirmary, but how did I get here? Let's recall the events that lead me here, shall we? I was talking to 3 girls, ok, next I was thinking of that girl's oppai… FUCK ME, I must have blurt it out again, I need help with this stupid 'thinking out loud' problem. After that, I remember seeing Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama running at me… I got beat up, didn't I?

Well, no matter, the sun is setting and I should probably head home. Don't wanna get lock inside the school. I walk out of the infirmary and out the front doors of the school. To my surprise, I see a cute girl with BIG OPPAI standing at the front gates. SHHHESH, she must be at least D-cups maybe even E-cups. She had dark hair darker than night itself that flowed nicely to her lower back, violet eyes as bright as a jewel, and smooth light skin. She had a slim body that went great with those nice curves and nice thick legs. She also had a nice bottom too, it was noticeable but not that big. Once I got to the gate she stop in front of me.

"Ehhh? Can I help you with something?" I ask her

"A-Are you a-a-available… to… GO ON A DATE?!" she shouted nervously. SSSHHHEESH, she was shaking more than a kid on sugar rush standing still. SOOO CUTTEEE!

"Sure, I got nothing better to do. By the way my name Zero, what's yours?" I ask her

"Yuuma Amano" she said quietly

"Is it okay if I call you Yui-chan?" I ask her, she looks taken back by this but nonetheless she agreed to it. YOOOSSHH! I cannot believe I got a date on the 1st day of school. Can't wait to brag about this to Issei tomorrow MUHAHAHAHA!

**City Park**

"So Yui-chan, how long have you been living around these parts? Or were you raised here?" I ask while we walked to some fountain

"Actually… I just move here yesterday from Tokyo. How about you?" she ask me

"NO WAY! I JUST MOVED HERE YESTERDAY AS WELL! WOW! I guess that means we're going to make a promise here" I smiled warmly at her, she look away real fast with her cheeks tinted red… maybe it's too cold out here for her

"W-What do you mean by that Zero-kun?" she ask while avoiding my gaze

"Let's promise each other that no matter what happens in the future. WE ALWAYS BE FRIENDS TO THE END!" I give her my cheesiest grin

She look at me shock… she couldn't believe what she is hearing right now, I guess maybe I said too much. _"Huh? Is she crying? HOLY SHIT! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE HER CRY."_ "Yui-chan…" I put my hands on her cheek and stroke away the tear with my hands. This apparently awoke up her stupor and she gently felt my hands… she finally removed my hands from her face and she smiled back warmly and agreed to our promise.

"_Oh how I love that smile of hers, those lovely eyes, and BOY do I love her cute voice. Man I must be the luckiest guy ever to be able to have a date with her, seriously, she waaay out of my league." _I thought

"Don't say embarrassing stuff like that!" Yui-chan said embarrassed

"_Is she reading my mind?"_ I ask myself "like what? I didn't say anything Yui-chan" I pretended to be confused. She just kept on staring into my eyes. I felt captive to those beautiful eyes, captive to her juicy lips, captive to her smile… A GODDESS… A GODDESS is standing before me. I then hear laughter soo I turn to see Yui-chan holding in her stomach… _"Ehhh? IS SHE ACTUALLY READING MY MIND?! IMPOSSIBLE!_

After she had her fun laughing at me she finally tells me that I was 'speaking my mind out'… literally. "Uhhh… I…you see… yeah, sorry about that. I have the tendencies to 'think out loud' sometimes" I give her a small smile

"It's fine. To be honest, I find that rather cute about you Zero-kun" she smiled warmly

"By the way Yui-chan, is everything going ok with you?" I ask out of the blue

She looks at me confusedly

"What do you mean by that Zero-kun?" she ask me with a smile

I look at her seriously and said "I don't like people who lie Yuuma-chan. In fact, I know a thing or 2 about those fake act people put up. Listen, if there's anything I could do to help just ask me, ok?"

And just like that Yui-chan became into a completely different person…

"Ohhh? So you knew about my role playing, did ya? Well, aren't you very perspective" she said coldly, what's up with this cold atmosphere? Why is yui-chan soo different from earlier?

"Say Zero-_san_, do you believe in the supernatural?" she ask me, supernatural? What does the supernatural have to do with anything?

"As in GOD, Angels, fallen-angels, and devils. HELL, maybe" I said with a shrug. She seems to be amused by the answer I give. Ok, what's up with that strange behavior? She actually pretty scary right now.

"Will you do me a favor Zero-san?" Yui-chan ask me with a sinister smile. Oh boy.

"Sure, anything for you Yui-chan. That's what friends are for" I smiled. She stood quiet for a few minutes with her hair covering her eyes. She finally look up with a sinister look on her face with a warm smile

"Will you die for me?"

As soon as she said that wings sprouted out of her back. I took a step back and trip on my ass. NO WAY! Yui-chan is an angel?! I mean sure I thought she came from heaven the moment I seen her but… Why are her wings black?

"Yui-chan!" I stood up really fast and look directly into her eyes. She just kept on staring with a blank expression… as if observing my every action, waiting for something to happen. "I LOVE YOUR WINGS!"

She then face faulted at my reaction. WHO in the WORLD would REACT like that? Me. That's who. "BAKA5! Are you blind?" she yelled while pointing at me

"AHAYO6! I just said I love your wings, didn't I?" I yelled back with an irritated face

"W-what?" She said confused

"I knew you were an angel that came from heaven!" I said. She just sweat drop, she has that 'is this kid for real' look on her face. "Yui-chan, how more awesome can you get? Seriously, that smiles of yours can really brighten up anyone day if you actually show it. Your hair and wings… I never seen colors as beautiful as the night sky itself. And your oppais… I MEAN EYES! YOUR BEAUTIFUL EYES are just soo amazing…" I continue

She stood there listening to every word I said to her while she shadowed her eyes. When I finish talking she look up… only to catch her breathe from laughing! FUCK! I probably just embarrassed myself in front of her. "You're an interesting person Zero, I'll give you that. Do you know what a fallen-Angel is?"

"I'm guessing they're the angels who decided to defy god, right?" I ask her

"Look at you! I guess you know a thing or two about us after all. But how unfortunate for you" she said with a smile

"I wouldn't say that Yui-chan. After all, I was able to go on a date with you, got to sort of know you, and I get to find out you're a cute Fallen-Angel. What more can I ask for?" I smiled warmly, this seemed to sadden Yui-chan and she looks rather bothered by something.

"Oi7! What would you do if you were _order_ to kill _someone_ that can possibly be a threat but it's up to you to decide the call?" she said

"_Wait? Order… kill… Is she some sort of 'hitman' "_ I thought in my head. While I was thinking for my answer, she kept on staring intensely, waiting for my pending answer. _"What does mean by that? Who would do something like that?"_

"Yeah" I finally said "I mean if he/she truly post a threat to my precious people who wouldn't" she looks at the ground with a sad smile "but…" she then looks back towards me again

"I wouldn't kill others because of a stupid order… I'll kill them because I truly believe they are a threat" Yui-chan stood there completely shock- NO! She seems to be at awe at my words. She shook out of her stupor and gaze at me. She no longer looks bothered by whatever was bugging her earlier.

"Thanks for the advice Zero-_kun_"

"_She called me Zero-kun again!" _I scream out of joy in my head

"Now, can you answer my earlier question" she smiled

"Will I die for you? Hmmm" I closed my eyes to think for a bit. Is Yui-chan worth dying for?

"….."

"Sure" I tell her "If it means protecting you from danger, why not?"

It was quiet for the longest time, it seemed like forever when actually it was 5 minutes. I look open my eyes to see her just standing there lifeless. _"What's up with Yui-chan?"_ I decided to go check up on her. Once I was in front of her, I stop a couple of feet away from her. "Yui-chan what's wro-" I started to ask

"**Raynare-san, what is the meaning of this?"** I hear a voice from behind and when I turn around… **"Be gone you inferior bug!"**

Before I even know it, a light went through my left side of my chest and out my back. I went wide eyes and blood fly out of my mouth, and the only thing I could say was "Ehhh?" before I went flying backwards a few yards back and hit the floor. I look up to the sky and I see a man with 6 black wings standing in mid-air. He was wearing a black preacher clothes from the church with the robe around his neck, he was a very pale man with red vicious eyes.

"**Soo? Your still alive human. This time I'll make sure you stay dead"** the man said with a deep voice. I start to notice him channeling some kind of light between the palms of his hands. The light seem to grow big and only grew bigger until it took a shape of a spear. Oh shit! Is this really the end for me… even so, where is this exciting feeling coming from? Even at deaths door, I don't feel scared.

"Such… big words from… (Cough up blood)… from a (Cough up more blood)… lameass. Had to attack… from behind though right? Oooo… very scary" I mock him a bit with a small smile

"**Human please… You couldn't kill me even if I let you try MHMM HMMM MMM" **he snickered with a smug grin

"HAAAH! You couldn't EVEN KILL ME when I had my back towards you. What? Need some archery lessons?" I smirk back

This remark seemed to hit a nerve, Pssshhh PLEASE, that _jeepers creepers_ monster a lot scarier than you are when it's mad.

"**Any last wor-"** he started

"SHUT THE FUCK UP and get this over with before you bore me to death MY BITCH!" I shouted at him

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **he yelled while throwing the light of spear at me. Well… this must be the end for me. Everything was moving soo slow, I look towards Yui-chan and I see her standing there with wide EYES! I smiled for her and mouth out _"Thanks for taking me out on such a great date"_. In an instant, the spear pierce my stomach and my eyes went WHITE and WIDE "AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. This PAIN… it hurts soo much, it's as if someone kept on stabbing me in the same EXACT spot. I cough up even more blood, I'm starting to lose my vision… I tried feeling the spear but it was no longer there, I can only feel the hole in my stomach.

"**Raynare. I'll meet you back at the hideout"** the man said before disappearing

"Yui…. Chan…." I whisper out

"If you want to blame anyone… blame GOD for putting the _**Sacred Gear**_ in you" she said before also vanishing.

"Great… I'm going to die alone in a park after my 1st date. How lame can a guy get?" I said to myself. I can't feel anything anymore. I'm sure my eyes went hollow now since I can no longer see, not only that but I'm starting to lose consciousness. I'm one unfortunate guy…

"Ara7 Ara7, did you see all that Buchou?" a voice said

"Who's… there? I whisper out desperately

"Live for me" another voice said

"W-What?" I ask

"Live for me. Live to only serve me and you shall be speared" the said voice repeated

"D-Don't… f-f-fuck w-with me" I hissed "S-Serve you? What the fuck can you do for me HUH!? Can you 'magically' save me before my life ends, HUH!?"

"Hai8." The said voice answered "I can save you… but in return you must serve me with your new life"

"Ahehe… hehe… heh" I laugh out "So I'm already going mad, am I… To think I could be saved…" I whisper out, I don't have much time left. If they can save, fuck it why not. I'm sure it's better than what's waiting for me in the afterlife. "Sure, I'll serve you but I have a condition and it's not negotiable. If you can't agree to it then leave me to my fate"

"Hmmm… what's the condition?" the voice ask

"YOU'LL LET ME KILL THAT BASTARD! AND ONLY I HANDLE HIM ALONE WHEN THE TIME COMES…" I said COLDLY and VUGAR. That asshole thinks he can KILL ME and GET AWAY with it? Ohh, you better enjoy what little life you have left because GUESS WHO'S BACK FROM THE DEAD BRICK!

"Ok, you got yourself a deal" she said happily. With that I finally lost consciousness. LIFE A BITCH, ISN'T IT?

**AND DONE! I just wanted to let you guys know that I just finish my 2****nd**** chapter but still need to type write it and working on my third one. I hope you enjoy the 1****st**** chapter of my story. I will upload new chapters on either Tuesday, Wednesday, or the weekends once a week. Please give feedback on what you think of this story.**


End file.
